Constanqueen
Constanqueen is the slash ship between Oliver and Constantine from the Arrow fandom. Canon 2010 While secretly stationed as a spy on Amanda Waller's orders at Lian Yu, a returning Oliver learns that his camp is looking for something other than slave labour for their drug trade. Their leader is searching for something mystical and when Oliver's sent on one of the search missions, he happens upon Constantine, who takes him hostage and brings him into the 'cave of wonders' where the mystical artifact is located. While in the cave Oliver questions how Constantine was able to do the things he did, Constantine simply explaining that magic can’t be explained. They come across an entryway that only the pure of heart can cross. Constantine handcuffs Oliver to keep him there while he goes inside. Oliver then unlocks himself and enters the room. As Constantine pulls the mystical object from the stone a spiked trap begins to fall from overhead. Oliver tackles Constantine to the side and stops him from being impaled. When they leave the cave Constantine tells Oliver he owes him one for saving him, but Oliver is still confused by magic. Constantine explains that the staff is a spell-book and he needs to keep it from dangerous people. Constantine offers to take Oliver away from Lian Yu, but Oliver refuses, since he wants to save the people being forced to work at the camp. He also can’t go back empty handed and Constantine gives him the top part of the staff, since it holds no magical power. He then uses the other half of the staff to transfer a protection tattoo from himself onto Oliver. Just as Constantine is about to leave, Oliver tells him he needs him to punch him in the face, since it needs to look like an escape attempt. Constantine punches him, then leaves. 2015 After Sara is brought back from the dead wrong, Oliver calls Constantine, calling in the favor he owes him. Constantine comes to Star City, and he explains that he needs to restore Sara’s soul to her body. He tells Oliver that if he had known that there were so many pretty girls in Star City he would have come sooner. An annoyed Oliver pulls Constantine from everyone. After preparing everything for the spell, Constantine takes Laurel and Oliver into the spirit world to find Sara’s soul. Once they find her the spirit world sends attackers to stop them from taking Sara. Constantine tells Oliver to help Laurel get Sara, while he holds off the attackers. The three come back from the spirit world, Sara’s soul restored. Oliver thanks Constantine for his help, telling him he owes him one. Constantine reminds Oliver that they’re now even, but Oliver says that they should just help one another when necessary. Constantine agrees. Oliver tells Constantine about Damien Darhk, Constantine telling him to be careful, and to leave town. With that, he enters the elevator out of the bunker and leaves. Moments TAKEN *Diggle asks Oliver if Constantine could help them, Oliver replies that he's in literal hell. Quotes Fanon One of the rare pairs in the Arrowverse, given that they only interact in one episode. Fans of the pairing are hoping to see the two interact more since Constantine joined Team Legends. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Oliver/Constantine tag on FanFiction.Net :Constantine/Oliver tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * John Constantine was used to introduce Magic to the Arrowverse and Oliver. * They've both been involved with Sara Lance. Gallery 405johnoliver.jpg 405constanqueen.jpg Notes and references Navigation